winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Princess Moonlight
WELCOME TO MY TALKPAGE some important rules 1.I'd rather prefer messages without headers 2.use you signature or talkbox 3.I prefer talkboxes :( NOTE! Please don't tell me my archieves are short, but I like my talkpage to be neat.. and a few templates used then has been deleted, making it shorter , my archieves |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= |-|7= |-|8= |-|9= |-|10= |-|11= |-|12= |-|13= my messages by users. Oh don't worry I just have to update Internet Explorer. Winxer11 (talk) 01:48, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Winx Fanon Chat? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:42, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Why did you leave before? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:24, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokie. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:27, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Glad to hear so :)! Can't wait to see your talent :)! A cold wind of Autumn 09:30, December 23, 2013 (UTC) No, it's fine. You guys just when on the chat. I've just bathed my hedgehog and she scratched my hands with the... well... talons... so it is not that comfortable... A cold wind of Autumn 09:36, December 23, 2013 (UTC) IKR? But after 3 months, we're pretty close now and she's much more friendly to me, so it's not a real deal for that... if you could have seen 3 months ago... *sigh*... it was even worse... and I was about to give up on making a contact with her... A cold wind of Autumn 09:42, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Yep. I agree... And really? Wow! My granpa's old parrot bit a lot if we grandson/granddaughter touched it =]]! I don't even dare to feed it :P! A cold wind of Autumn 09:48, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah =]]! It's like how their parents and family taught them so... Oh, so bad to hear about. I hope it's having a healthy and happy life... Sometimes animals need help from human... But my grandmother hates when we bring anything home. She said they can take care themselves and didn't even want us to touch in any animals... A cold wind of Autumn 09:54, December 23, 2013 (UTC) IKR? *shoulders shrug*... Well, such a bad thing to hear about... That one shouldn't torture his/her pet... And okay, so how's the cat now :3? Btw, what do you think about the next episode 606? A cold wind of Autumn 09:59, December 23, 2013 (UTC) No, not yet. It's just that I want to hear some predictions... And IC :)! I hope it has a better life than the period with its owner now... But if it came to Fatimah's place, it'd surely be well-treated :D! A cold wind of Autumn 10:05, December 23, 2013 (UTC) IK... I just meant to ask what will happen according to your thinking... Well, to be honest, I don't really trust villains... A cold wind of Autumn 11:02, December 23, 2013 (UTC) It was the Winx so the Wizards can leave that easily... well, they'll pay triple if they trick me >"A cold wind]] of Autumn 11:06, December 23, 2013 (UTC) No I'm not. I just offer my help to Echo and can't join due to my business. A cold wind of Autumn 11:14, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I haven't neither. Rabbits are very hard to take care... My family used to have a rabbit farm, but that was before the time I was born... A cold wind of Autumn 11:22, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I agree that they're very cute. But their urine is very... not-so-good-to-smell... and you also have to process their foods extremely careful or they'll get sick... They're not really healthy creatures :)! A cold wind of Autumn 11:28, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Yup^^! I hope u enjoy Malaysia. Well, Bloomix is great and all, especially the wings. But I dislike the songs. Well, I have to say Nick had finally impressed me by their designs in Bloomix. I can see there's variation in the Bloomix concept. Well, how bout u? Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 12:24, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, totally. Well, I wish Nymphix doesn't disappoint us. And I suddenly missed S5, though is the most disappointing Season. BTW, why wouldn't Nick made additional transformation for the winx? (Weird) Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 01:34, December 24, 2013 (UTC) No. Her appearance really disappoints me... and her voice... urg. It has nothing unique/special with that, especially that she sounds really like Miele. I know that they have the same VA... but the VAs of MH series voice for various character, and none of them sound alike, like Spectra and Abbey... A cold wind of Autumn 02:47, December 24, 2013 (UTC) I think she has no fashion sense. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:10, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Nah. This person on twitter who pretends to be Nabu thinks Daphne and Silena are the prettiest girls from Winx Club. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:13, December 24, 2013 (UTC) IDK... It's hard for me to consider if a witch is pretty or not... yet Darcy is absolutely beautiful in her Dark Witch form... and a witch that attacked Miele... well, guess I'll try to make a screen cap and show you which witch I'm talking about =]]! You meant "Flora-Filled Bolt"? It's true. Even Flora sounds quite eager to win recently, which completely ruins her personalities... What's wrong with Nick's VAs after all =.=? We won't except them to shout, we expect them to voice, and it's like they're shouting at us =.=... A cold wind of Autumn 04:13, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Yup ;) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:16, December 24, 2013 (UTC) IKR? Yes, season 6 will follow the step of season 5... just the problem that season 6's 2nd transformation -- assumed/predicted to be called as Nymphix -- is way prettier than Sirenix... and that's the point... to explain why this season sounds promising... A cold wind of Autumn 04:21, December 24, 2013 (UTC) =) I actually think Aisha & Roy would make a cute couple =) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:23, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, yeah... it's a rumored-to-be name... A cold wind of Autumn 04:29, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, thanks :3. I agree with you about that... just except her normal witch and Gloomix form... the rest suits her well <3! A cold wind of Autumn 04:35, December 24, 2013 (UTC) I think she will earn Bloomix in some extravagant way similar to how she earned her Enchantix. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:37, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Yup ;) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:39, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :P! Maybe the creators want to show the watchers their curls :3? JK... Well, Nick VA casts? I find Ariana Grande is the most prefect voice for Diaspro and Ariel Winter is the sweetest voice for Macy! How about you? A cold wind of Autumn 04:44, December 24, 2013 (UTC)